Artificial reality technologies (e.g., virtual reality technology, augmented reality technology, mixed reality technology, etc.) allow users to experience artificial reality worlds. For example, artificial reality worlds may be implemented as partially or fully simulated realities that do not exist in the real world as such, or that do exist in the real world but are difficult, inconvenient, expensive, or otherwise problematic for users to experience in real life (i.e., in a non-simulated manner). Artificial reality technologies may thus provide users with a variety of entertainment experiences, educational experiences, vocational experiences, and/or other enjoyable or valuable experiences that may be difficult or inconvenient for the users to experience otherwise.
As in the real world, certain artificial reality worlds may immerse users in complex and chaotic audio environments. For instance, an artificial reality world may include a significant number of people speaking at once, as well as various other types of noise, reverberation, and other sound propagation effects that, in combination, may make it difficult for users to distinguish and understand speech in the artificial reality world. This difficulty to understand may significantly diminish the benefits of the artificial reality experience that the users might otherwise enjoy.